


Mountain Music

by Roachbugg



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek does it way better than Dean, Except that fourth shot of Jack, Karaoke, Karaoke I mean, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex in a Car, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets turned on by Derek singing Karaoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountain Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TyJaxReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/gifts).



Just another shitty dive bare in California there were always shitty bars to hang around in after a hunt. At least this place was clean and had karaoke, that was a plus. Dean's eyes swept to the stage were a ridiculously good looking guy 'Derek' according to the announcer was preparing to sing. 

The opening cords of 'Mountain Music' by Alabama began playing. Dean cocked a brow this guy didn't look like a country music fan. As Derek began to sing Dean felt his dick give an interested twitch this guy had a wonderful voice. Damn he can actually sing Dean thought.

Oh, play me some mountain music,  
Like grandma and grandpa used to play.  
Then I'll float on down the river  
To a Cajun hideaway, hey hey.

Oh play me mountain music.  
Oh play me mountain music.  
Oh play me mountain music.  
Oh play me mountain music.

As Derek finished Dean clapped along with the bar tender and DJ pretty much the only other people there. Derek gave a bow and head to the bar. Dean leveled Derek with a hungy look and called the bar tender over. 

"His next drink is on me" Dean whispered to her. The bartender laughed took Deans money amd gave Derek a drink pointing to Dean at the opposite end of the bar. Derek looked up, cocked a brow and made his way over to Dean. 

"Thanks for the drink." Derek said sliding ont the stool next to Dean. "Well after that performance you deserved it." Dean said smirking. Derek cocked an inquisitive brow at Dean "Are you flirting with me?" Derek asked. Dean laughed "That depends is it working?" Derek chuckled at that "Blimd flattery will get you everywhere." Dean smirked and than amd extended a hand "Dean" he introduced himself. "Derek" Derek responed shaking Dean's hand. 

"So what's a gorgeous guy like you doing in a dive like this?" Dean asked. 

"My sister Laura owns it." Derek said pointing at the pretty bartender who waves with a silly grin on her face.

"Oh god! I used your sister to flirt with you? That's just fantastic." Dean groans 

"You aren't the first to try it but ypu might be the hottest." 

"Oh yea?" 

"Definitely" 

"You wanna get out of here?" Dean asks

"Thought you'd never ask." 

\---

Dean pressed Derek against Baby and kissed him hungrily. Derek moaned and deepend the kiss holding Dean by the back of the neck. Dean ground theirhips together drawing a growl out of Derek's chest. Dean managed to get the back door open and pushed Derek into the backseat. Dean climbed onto of Derek shutting the door and kissing him fiercely. Dean's hands went under Derek's shirt stroking the strong planes of his muscles. "Fuck" Derek growled. Then with a surprising display of strength and dexterity Derek switched their positions. Derek unbuttoned Dean's jeans and pulled out his thobbing erection. Derek gave Dean a couple rough strokes and bit down on Dean's neck sucking a dark mark into his fair skin. Dean let out a whimper he would deny later and Derek tood Dean into his mouth. 

"Fuck!" Dean shouted hand clenching in Dereks hair. Derek fisted his own cock as he sucked Dean hungrily. Derek was fucking good at his his tounge swirling around the head, his cheeks hollowed and his free hand playing with Dean's nipples. Dean wasn't gonna last like this he attempted to warn Derek of this but a sharp pinch to his nipple and Dean was coming in Derek's mouth Derek swallowed his seed eagerly. "DEREK FUCK!" Dean shouted as his orgasm crashed over him leaving him panting and sated. Derek kissed him gently as Dean came down from his orgasm.

"Fuck, that was probably the best blow job ive ever gotten." Dean panted. 

"Good, glad you enjoyed." Derek said kissing Dean again. 

"I should return the favor." Dean offered. 

"That wont be nessicarry." Derek said indicating his vum covered fist. Dean smirked and licked Derek's hand clean causing Derek's cock to give a very interested twist. 

"Want to continue this bacl at my place." Derek asked

"Fuck yes I do, just gove me a second." 

Derek smirked and kissed Dean again ready for round 2.


End file.
